Inocencia
by LifeStalker
Summary: Cuando Amanda se encuentra con un viajero algo misterioso y su gardevoir en apuros no duda en seguirles en su viaje para ver qué traman. Una aventura a lo largo y ancho de Hoenn con un poco de misterio y adentrándonos en el terreno de lo ilegal en el mundo pokemon.
1. Ruta 104

En la ruta 104 una joven entrenadora de 13 años, pelo liso negro y ojos verdes caminaba junto a su Grovyle, ambos cansados por el largo camino y el calor.

POV entrenadora

Me encontraba caminando por la ruta 104 hacia Ciudad Férrica. Hacía calor y mi Grovyle, que no paraba de hacer ruidos y de gruñir por el cansancio. Evitábamos la hierba alta, como de costumbre ya que estábamos muy cansados como para combatir. A pesar de lo bonito del camino y los pokemon que allí podía capturar realmente me apetecía llegar lo más rápido posible a Ciudad Férrica para poder descansar en algún hotel durante un par de días.

Entonces, mientras pensaba en mis cosas me pareció oir algo, alguien se encontraba cerca.

-Dios no, no puede ser, no puede pasar esto ahora...por favor Innocentius, aguanta...¡Mierda! ¡no me quedan pociones!-

Corrí hacia el lugar de donde provenía la voz de aquel chico. Cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca pude ver a un chaval mayor, de unos 18 a 20 años y bastante sucio abrazando al cuerpo herido de un Gardevoir.

-Vamos, vamos...tienes que resistir...joder Innocentius, no me hagas esto.-

Entonces el chico, que se había dado cuenta de mi presencia me miró por un segundo para luego hablar.

-Oh...por el amor de Life...creí que nadie pasaría por este maldito lugar. Por favor, dime que tienes una poción ahí-

-yo...creo que tengo algo...-

Empecé a buscar en mi mochila, había sólo un par de pokeballs y alguna baya suelta. Seguí buscando y...¡Bingo!-

-Aquí tienes-

-Bendita seas...tranquila Innocentius, estarás bien-

-De nada...-

El chico vació el contenido de la poción en la pequeña boca del Gardevoir y esperó a que hiciera efecto. Entonces el Gardevoir se incorporó y miró con algo de confusión a su alrededor. Me miró a mí de arriba a abajo y luego se volvió hacia el chico, le miró por un momento y luego se lanzó hacia él, abrazándose de su cuello.

-¡Ay! ¡cuidado!- dijo el chico -no sabes lo mal que la he pasado, creí que te había perdido-

El Gardevoir no se desprendía del chico, y este le abrazó.

El chico hablaba con el Gardevoir sin dejar de abrazarlo...yo ya estaba que no sabía si irme de allí o esperar a que se acordara de mí.

-Esto...supongo que todo por aquí está bien así que...creo que me voy-

Me estaba girando para irme cuando sentí que el chico me cogió de la mano. No entiendo porqué, esto me hizo sentir...rara

-¡espera!...gracias por ayudarnos y...eso...por cierto ¿cómo te llamas?-

-Me llamo Amanda...¿y tú?-

-Mi nombre es Nick, encantado-

Soltó mi mano y me dí cuenta de que me la había dejado manchada de tierra, él estaba realmente sucio.

-¿Hacia dónde vas?-

-Me dirijo a Ciudad Férrica ¿tú?-

-¡Que casualidad! Innocentius y yo también íbamos hacia allí-

-¿innocentius?- dije, confundida

-Innocentius...así se llama mi gardevoir...Innocentius-

Cierto, había oído apenas minutos antes como se dirigía al pokemon con ese nombre.

-Vaya, es un nombre algo raro-

-Un nombre especial para un pokemon especial...significa "Inocente"...creo que va bien con un pokemon tan puro-

El Gardevoir al oir esto se lanzó de nuevo a abrazar Nick

-Jaja...¡cuidado que me tiras!-

-veo que sois muy unidos-

-es normal, la he entrenado desde que era un pequeño Ralts...pero bueno...me estoy yendo por las ramas...lo que iba a decirte es...¡ah, si! Nosotros también vamos a Ciudad Férrica ¿te parece bien si te acompañamos?-

-eso...eso ya lo habías dicho-

-vaya, lo siento- dijo llevándose una mano al cuello -por lo general soy muy distraído y no presto atención ni a mis propias acciones-

Estaba casi segura de que esa forma de ser tan distraído les había metido en aquel problema desde el principio.

-pues, por mí bien si me acompañáis-

-perfecto, vamos Innocentius, aún nos queda camino-

POV general

Pasaron varias horas hasta que finalmente llegaron, cansados, al centro pokemon de Ciudad Férrica, dejaron a sus pokemon al cuidado de la enfermera y salieron a dar un paseo por la ciudad.

-¿a dónde vamos?- preguntó Amanda

-ya verás, conozco una heladería genial cerca de aquí...y lo mejor...mi amigo trabaja allí así que nos hacen descuento-

-típico de los hombres...dinero...eso es lo más importante- pensó Amanda

En la heladería

-Dos de chocolate, por favor-

-Dos de chocolate para la pareja- dijo el dependiente, un chico alto y rubio, de ojos azules

-Jo, tío...no digas esas cosas...ella es una menor ¿quieres verme entre rejas o algo?-

-Vale, vale...no vuelvo a decir nada sobre la pareja-

-¡que te calles!-

En la calle, Amanda y Nick comen sus helados mientras hablan de sus vidas como entrenadores.

-Y...¿donde piensas ir ahora?-

-había pensado ir a Pueblo Azuliza a pasar unos días en la playa y quizás conseguir un Magikarp-

-¿un magikarp? pero si esos no hacen nada...además...¿Pueblo Azuliza no queda al sur? ¿Para qué recorrer entonces la ruta 104 hacia el norte?-

-Quería visitar a unos amigos que tengo aquí, además, me gusta viajar...¿y tú? ¿cuanto tiempo hace que saliste en busca de aventuras-

-Hace tres años que salí por Hoenn a buscar pokemons, pero tuve que volver hará cosa de un año porque mi abuelo enfermó y no había nadie para ayudarle con el negocio. Hace dos meses que he vuelto a las andadas-

-Vaya ¿y está bien tu abuelo?.-

-Si, no era nada grave, pero le impedía trabajar. Ahora tiene un empleado así que no volverá a tener problemas. Por cierto...no me has contado aún...¿cómo acabaste en medio de la ruta 104 con Innocentius herida?-

-Bueno, la verdad es que no soy un entrenador, así que no suelo estar preparado para situaciones de combate. Nos pilló uno de esos cretinos que se dedican a asaltar a los viajeros y nos dejó fatal.-

-es poco común por aquí ¿qué quería?-

Amanda notó que Nick se puso ligeramente nervioso

es una larga historia...vaya...mira que hora es...mejor vamos a buscar ya a nuestros pokemon-

Un rato después ambos han salido del centro pokemon con sus pokemon descansados y fuertes.

-parece que es hora de separarnos- dijo Amanda

-Es muy tarde...igual podríamos quedarnos en un hotel de aquí cerca y ya continuaremos mañana con nuestros viajes-

-quizás tengas razón-

Un rato mas tarde, en un hotel bastante bonito, ubicado en el centro de Ciudad Férrica.

POV Amanda

Este sitio parece decente...preguntaré por los precios en recepción

-Disculpe...¿dos habitaciones?-

-20000 pokecuartos, joven- contestó el recepcionista

Madre...es imposible pagar algo así...creo que tendré que dormir en la calle esta noche

-Una habitación, por favor- dijo Nick -parece que seremos compañeros de habitación esta noche

¿Dormir...ju...juntos? Él y yo compartiendo una cama...apretados durante la noche...UN MOMENTO...¿EN QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTOY PENSANDO?...

-Ahhh...está bien, supongo-

En la habitación del hotel

Nick lleva un rato en la ducha, menos mal...de verdad estaba sucio. Me pregunto qué tendrá pensado para dormir...no creo que quiera compartir cama conmigo...eso sería...incómodo.

Oigo la puerta...va a salir...

Del baño sale Nick con la toalla colgada del cuello. Ahora que está limpio y afeitado puedo notar el verdadero color de su piel y de su pelo castaño, que va a juego con sus ojos marrones. Inevitablemente miro hacia abajo y me doy cuenta de que no lleva pantalones...¿así duermen los hombres?.

-aaah, eso ha sido genial. Nada como una buena ducha después de un día tan agotador...¿eh? ¿te pasa algo?-

Por fín parece haber notado que me estoy tapando los ojos...

-oh...esto...¿te molesta?...bueno...es que hace calor y...-

Un momento después

-Es increíble que me vayas a obligar a dormir con ropa-

-haberte traído un pijama- dije molesta

-¿un pijama? ¿en qué siglo estamos? y encima de que te dejo la cama y me quedo yo en el suelo-

-duérmete ya- ordené

-vale, vale-

Entonces sentí que hurgaba en su mochila, me dí la vuelta por curiosidad y ví que sacaba una pokeball, dejo salir a Innocentius y esta, alegre, se acurrucó al lado de Nick...Estos dos son bastante raros...


	2. Problemas en Ciudad Férrica

POV Amanda

La luz empezó a entrar por la ventana de la habitación y no me dejaba dormir más. No sabía que hora era, pero si había luz debía levantarme ya para seguir con mi viaje. Pensaba despedirme de Nick, darle las gracias por todo y coger la ruta 115 hacia el norte. Me senté en el borde de la cama y, tras frotarme los ojos, pude ver una escena adorable y a la vez extraña. Si bien ya había visto a Innocentius acurrucarse contra Nick la noche anterior, lo que ví ahora fue aún más tierno: Nick había abrazado a Innocentius y estaban los dos apretados el uno contra el otro.

La verdad es que casi me dieron ganas de unirme a ellos pero inmediatamente deseché esa idea

-menuda enferma debo de estar hecha...acostarme junto a un pokemon y un tío mientras duermen...-

Me dirigí al baño para cambiarme de ropa. No quería hacerlo delante de Nick aunque estuviese dormido...podría haber despertado y haberme visto en ropa interior y...oh, venga...otra vez pensando en tonterías. Entré en el baño y cerré la puerta, quise echar el pestillo pero no había. Me quité la camiseta que uso para dormir y luego hice lo mismo con los shorts. Estaba colocándome la falda cuando sentí el picaporte moverse. La puerta se abrió y vi a Nick frotándose los ojos. Del susto se me cayó la falda que aún no me había terminado de abrochar. Entonces él pareció darse cuenta de lo que estaba viendo...Que vergüenza...un chico mayor me estaba viendo en ropa interior.

-Ahhhhhhh...esto...lo siento...veo que está ocupado...yo...me voy-

Se dio la vuelta e intentó hacer como si nada, pero no se salvaría...Rápidamente cogí una pastilla de jabón y se la lancé a la cabeza

-AY...¿Pero qué te pasa?-

-MALDITO PERVERTIDO ¿ES ESO LO QUE QUERÍAS? ¿ESPERAR A QUE ME FUERA AL BAÑO PARA LUEGO ACOSARME?-

Nick se sobaba la cabeza, en la parte donde le había dado el pastillazo, parecía mucho más tranquilo que yo.

-Que bestia eres. Venga, date prisa, hay que dejar el hotel en unas horas o nos cobrarán otro día de estancia.-

POV Nick

Menuda chica mas bruta, eso si ha dolido...A ver...tengo que recoger este futón...habrá que despertar a Innocentius...vaya...es increíble que siga dormida con el numerito que acaba de montar Amanda...mírala, es adorable. Supongo que no habrá problema en dejarla dormir en la pokeball al menos un rato más.

Cojo la pokeball de Innocentius y la hago entrar en ella.

POV general

Después de un rato ambos salieron del hotel, listos para separarse e ir cada uno por su camino. Nick visitaría a unos amigos y luego iría a Pueblo Azuliza mientras que Amanda emprendería su camino hacia el norte. Tras apuntar sus números de Pokenav para no perder el contacto se despidieron y se fueron cada uno por su lado.

Nick está en la heladería del día anterior hablando con Sam (su amigo, el dependiente rubio de ojos azules).

-¿Donde está tu novia?- preguntó Sam

-Te pedí que no dijeras esas cosas...me vas a meter en problemas-

-¡Venga ya! pero si estaba buena y todo-

-¡es sólo una niña! eres un enfermo ¿lo sabías?-

-si jaja, me lo dicen mucho-

-no me haría gracia si me dijesen algo así- pensó Nick

Unas chicas mayores pasaron cerca de allí y saludaron a Sam

-Hola Sam- saludó una de ellas de forma coqueta

Sam les devolvió el saludo y siguió hablando con Nick mientras secaba con un trapo las copas para helados recién lavadas.

-Aaaaah ¿no te gustaría poder leer la mente de las chicas?-

-No...realmente hay cosas en la mente de las personas que no quieres saber...y hablando de leer la mente...creo que Innocentius ya se debe de haber despertado.

Nick buscó en su mochila la pokeball de Innocentius pero no la encontró

-que raro...¿dónde está?...oh, por Life...¿la habré dejado en el hotel?-

Mientras tanto, en la salida de la Ciudad hacia la ruta 115.

POV Amanda

Al fin había llegado a la ruta 115. Caminé durante unos minutos por la zona. Había olvidado comprar pokeballs en Ciudad Férrica pero no quería dar la vuelta otra vez así que continué hacia delante. Entonces me topé con un soldado del Team Aqua.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya...¿qué tenemos aquí? una joven entrenadora que me va a dar todos sus pokémons, creo yo.-

-Ni lo sueñes. ¡Grovyle, yo te elijo!-

-¡Carvanha! ¡enséñale a esta niñata lo que vales!-

Liberé a mi Grovyle, o eso había creído. Me sorprendí al ver que en su lugar lo que había salido de la Pokeball era un Gardevoir algo somnoliento.

-Vaya, un Gardevoir. Parece que te he subestimado, este combate será interesante...¡Carvanha! ¡usa Hidropulso!-

El Gardevoir aún estaba distraído y no pudo esquivar el ataque a tiempo. El hidropulso le dio de lleno, dejándo al pokemon aún más confuso.

-Un momento...ese Gardevoir...¡Oh no! ¡ya lo recuerdo!- pensé -debo de haberme traído a Innocentius por error...Nick va a matarme-

-Voy a llevarme a tu Gardevoir JAJAJAJA-

No podía dejar que se llevaran a Innocentius, Nick no me lo habría perdonado nunca...debía devolvérsela sana y salva

-Innocentius ¡vuelve!-

Innocentius volvió a la Pokeball y saqué a uno de mis pokemon, un Zigzagoon al que ni me había molestado en entrenar, ya que me había centrado en que mi trecko llegara a ser el Grovyle que es ahora.

-¡Zigzagoon! ¡usa placaje!-

El ataque fue muy poco efectivo ya que Zizagoon se hallaba en un nivel muy bajo pero daba igual, debía intentar cualquier cosa para proteger a Innocentius.

Despues de que ese Carvanha debilitara a mis otros dos pokemon, un Wurmple y un Poochyena no me quedaba más opción que sacar a Innocentius de nuevo, de otro modo se la llevarían más facilmente.

Cuando creí que era el final y que ese maldito soldado del Team Aqua se llevaría a Innocentius

-Maldición-

Oí que alguien venía corriendo, eran en realidad dos personas: Nick y su amigo, el de la heladería

-¡Aguanta Innocentius!- gritaba Nick

-Maldito Team Aqua- decía el amigo de Nick

El amigo de Nick me sustituyó en el combate

-Guarda a Innocentius...ya me encargo yo de esto...¡Raichu, te elijo a tí!-

-¡Oye eso no es justo! ¡no puedes sustituirla!-

-No te atrevas a hablar de justicia, acabas de asaltar a una niña-

-OYE, QUE TENGO 13 AÑOS- dije enfadada

-¡Raichu! ¡Impactrueno!-

El Carvanha enemigo se debilitó, haciendo que el soldado del Team Aqua se rindiera y huyera

-Gracias...- le dije al chico

-Sam, me llamo Sam. No hay de qué...pero ten más cuidado la próxima vez, no es bonito perder a un pokémon-

Nick me cogió de la camiseta, parecía furioso

-¿COMO PUEDES SER TAN DESCUIDADA?...¡TE HAS LLEVADO A INNOCENTIUS Y ESE IMBÉCIL CASI SE LA CARGA!-

A mi no me gustó su agresividad así que le dí un empujón, haciéndole caer.

-PARA EMPEZAR FUE CULPA TUYA POR NO ENSEÑARLE ATAQUES A TU POKEMON. SI, ME HE FIJADO EN QUE SÓLO LE HAS ENSEÑADO MOVIMIENTOS DEFENSIVOS Y DE HUIDA-

-ESO ES PORQUE NO UTILIZO A MI ÚNICO POKÉMON COMO UN JUGUETE PARA COMBATIR CON OTROS POR DIVERSIÓN-

-eh, eh eh..calmaos de una vez...los dos tenéis razón..- me miró a mí - tú deberías prestar más atención a lo que haces...-miró a Nick -...y tú deberías enseñar a tu pokémon a combatir-

Ahora que todo estaba en orden, ayudé a Nick a levantarse y le pedí disculpas, él también se disculpó por haber sido tan agresivo. Le dí su pokeball y él, nervioso, dejo salir a Innocentius. Una vez más fui testigo del cariño que esos dos se tenían cuando él examinaba el cuerpo del Gardevoir en busca de alguna herida o lesión.

-Menos mal...no hay daños...solo está un poco cansada-

-Bueno...¿podrías darme mi grovyle?...quiero irme ya-

-¿tu grovyle?...yo no lo tengo...en mi mochila no había nada-

-Un momento- dije -Si yo traje a Innocentium...y tú no tienes nada...¿DONDE ESTÁ?

Mientras, en el centro de Ciudad Férrica un Grovyle se encuentra perdido y no encuentra a su entrenadora.


	3. Las despedidas no son lo mío

Estaba ya atardeciendo cuando por fin encontraron al confundido Grovyle. Ciudad Férrica es un lugar bastante grande y por suerte Alan no salió de la zona central. Aún así se les pasó todo el día antes de finalmente encontrarlo junto a una fuente en la plaza principal.

Sam les ayudó durante un rato pero tuvo que volver al trabajo, así que al final solo quedaron Nick y Amanda frente a la colosal ciudad.

Amanda tuvo que subirse a los hombros de Nick para poder distinguir a Alan entre la multitud, y es que era normal encontrarse con las calles llenas de gente, especialmente jóvenes, en un día de verano como aquel.

Al final tuvieron que volver al hotel. Salir por la noche a recorrer las largas rutas de Hoenn habría sido una tontería. El cansancio les podría y acabarían dormidos en mitad de la nada. A pesar de que Nick podía permitirse pagar la estancia, parecía preocuparle gastar más dinero.

Lejos de ser la clásica racanería, parecía ser algo mucho más importante.

POV Amanda

-Hey, Amanda….Amanda, despierta…toca irnos-

Abro los ojos lentamente y sin tener nada de ganas de levantarme. Miro mi reloj y son las 7:27.

-¿De verdad tenemos que levantarnos tan temprano?-

-Tengo que irme en un par de horas, lo siento. Venga, te espero en la cafetería-

Unos minutos después ya estábamos abajo. Me preguntó si quería café, pero a pesar de todo el sueño que tenía lo rechacé amablemente, me ponía nerviosa.

Cuando terminamos de desayunar salimos hasta la plaza principal.

-Vaya ¿ha sido divertido, no?-

-¿Qué?- respondí, por que no me terminaba de enterar

-Estos días quiero decir, han sido…..divertidos-

-Si, no han estado mal-

-Bueno...supongo que toca separarnos-

-Si, eso parece-

-Bueno…...pues….adios…..supongo-

-Ojalá nos encontremos de nuevo-

-Si…suerte-

-Oye, esta despedida se está haciendo larga-

Nick actuaba de forma extraña, quería decirme algo, estaba segura….pero no tenía ni idea de qué.

-Amanda…..voy a ser directo….¿querrías acompañarnos a pueblo Azuliza?-

No me lo creía. Él me estaba pidiendo a mí que le acompañase. No iba a decirle que no.

-¿En serio?-

-Si...a ver…..yo no se batallar, pero conozco muy bien las rutas. Además nos hemos divertido bastante, podríamos seguir y no sé…..yo creo que estaría bien…..no sé….¿no te apatece?-

-Nick…..¡claro que si!-

No había palabras para describir lo contentos que estábamos todos.

Con ellos no me faltaría diversión en el viaje y la buena compañía nunca viene mal ¿no?

POV General.

Partieron hacia pueblo Azuliza poco rato después sabiendo que ahora no viajarían solos y se divertirían mucho.

La noche anterior

Cuando Amanda estaba ya dormida Nick se vistió de nuevo y salió del hotel.

Caminó un par de calles desde el hotel y llegó a la heladería donde trabaja Sam. A esa hora el local estaba cerrado, pero Sam le esperaba junto a una farola.

Se saludaron chocando puños y comenzaron a hablar.

-¿Has tenido problemas hasta ahora?- preguntó Sam

-Nos asaltaron en la ruta 104, creían que se habían cargado a innocentius así que se largaron, debían de ser novatos.-

-Aún así te han dejado bastante mal. Deberías llevar más pokemon encima.-

-Ya sabes que no soy realmente un entrenador. Además voy a llevarme a Amanda conmigo durante un tiempo, con ella no tendremos problemas-

-¿vas a pedirle que os acompañe? te la estás jugando mucho.-

-Desde que llegamos hemos llamado mucho la atención, si piensan que tiene algo que ver irán a por ella. Si está conmigo al menos sabré como actuar y ella nos ayudará si tenemos problemas.-

-supongo que estaréis mas seguros los dos ¿se lo has pedido ya?-

-No, pero en sus ojos veo que es incapaz de resistirse a una aventura, no se negará.-

-Que te vaya bien Nick. Y no te encariñes tanto con Innocentius, debes ser mas profesional.-

-Sam, es parte de la terapia. Alguien tiene que hacerlo y es a mí a quien la han asignado-

-vale, pero insisto, se discreto, la gente puede malpensar la situación y eso solo haría todo más difícil.-

-Confía un poco en mí. Ya nos veremos amigo-

Los dos amigos se dieron un abrazo y se fueron del lugar en direcciones opuestas, cerciorándose de que nadie les hubiera visto u oído.


End file.
